MarySueClan
by Aenoe
Summary: Prettyface, a warrior of MarySueClan, is loved by everyone. But one day, when the sun was suddenly NOT sunny and the weather was NOT beautiful in the camp, everything changes for Prettyface and all her incredibly amazing epic awesome friends.
1. Prologue

Prologue : How Prettyface became how she is.

Prettyface was adored from the day she came out of the womb. Her mother, Beautifulstar, was leader of MarySueClan and her father, Awesomefur, was the strongest warrior in the Clan. Everyone knew that Prettykit would grow up to either be the best leader ever like her mother, or the strongest warrior like her father. Instead, Prettykit was a mix of both.

Prettykit truly lived up to her name from the second she was born. Unlike other kits, she was not slimy and covered with terrible yuck stuff like other kits. Instead, from the second she was out of the womb, her fur was a beautiful silky white and her eyes were a rich, deep blue color. She could walk when the other kits could not, she did everything the other kits did before them. Her mother made her apprentice when she was 4 moons old, she was so amazing!

Eventually the other apprentices caught up with Prettypaw, but they did not beat her in hunting nor fighting; she was stronger than all the warriors besides her mother and father. Everyone didn't mind though, because Prettypaw was the talk of the Clan. Some cats would faint when she talked to them because Prettypaw was the awesomest cat in the whole Clans!

Prettypaw became Prettyface before the other cats did. Her mentor was her father, so of course Prettypaw would become way way way strong! Prettyface always tells her mother to give her the prettiest apprentices in the Clan, because Prettyface hates ugly cats. NormalClan is MarySueClan's enemy because NormalClan is not perfect in every single way.

Prettyface is in love with Handsomepelt, but he does not know that. Handsomepelt is almost as popular as Prettyface but not quite, because he was born a normal kit and he was appointed apprentice and warrior at the normal time, not early like Prettyface. But that doesn't matter to Prettyface because Handsomepelt also lives up to his name. He is a strong tabby with handsome green eyes with specks of gold in them. He has a veryveryvery clean pelt because he cleans it every 4 hours.


	2. Chapter 1

One beautiful day, Prettyface and her best friends, Cutefoot, Lovelynose, and Adorableheart, went hunting together.

"Wow Prettyface! Isn't this lovely wonderful?" Mewed Lovelynose, who was the most observent cat in the Clan.

"Yes it is, Lovelynose." replied Prettyface while walking along the RainbowStones, which was a path that consisted of yellow, blue, red, pink, and grey rocks.

Cutefoot walked alongside Aborableheart. They were sisters and they both looked the same amount of prettiness. "Hey Adorableheart, what color should I dye my fur?" asked Cutefoot.

"Hmm.. I think you should dye it pink to match your eyes!" said Adorableheart. Cutefoot had pink eyes and Adorableheart had purple ones.

Finally after a while of conversation, they arrived at the hunting grounds. Even though it was leaf-fall, the weather was great and the animals were all stirring. Prettyface could count 17 animals from where she was standing. Prettyface did her signature Prettyface-Pounce on all of them at once, and they were all dead.

"Wow Prettyface! You get better every time you do that!" purred Adorableheart. She went over to one of the fat squirrels and daintily picked it up with her mouth. Adorableheart was careful not to get any of the squirrel blood on her snowy white muzzle.

Cutefoot and Lovelynose each picked up 10 animals because their mouths expand. Prettynose carried the rest, because she was best at carrying animals. When they got back, they noticed something wasn't quite right in the air. But, they still put down their seventeen animals on the fresh-kill pile without a second thought. The medicine cat, Fashionflower, counted the animals and there was 4,257 animals on the fresh kill pile.

Prettyface ended her day as normal, sleeping in soft moss and fresh ferns. The apprentices had to do her nest before the elders because Prettyface was more important than the stupid old elders. She settled down into a quiet, peaceful sleep as always. But, her dream was a little different. Instead of StarClan cats telling her that she was special and hunting with ancient leaders, this dream started out cold and foggy.

Something echoed, "Pretty.. Face? Pretty.. Face?", in the distance. The ground was marshy and especially cold. Prettyface looked all around her, but there were none of her ancestors to be found. Prettyface was daring, so she took a step forward, which was a fatal move. The ground below her gave way into a deep, seemingly endless hole of nothing. Prettyface heard cries and echoes of cats around her as her fur got caught in the wind. She helplessly squirmed in midair, trying to achieve getting her paws on some firm ground. A sudden wail from somewhere close to her startled Prettyface.

"Who are you? I can help you if you just tell me where you are!" Prettyface shrieked. It wasn't much use though, as soon as she opened her mouth all the air was sucked from her body. Prettyface looked down. There was a light below her and it looked familiar. The light grew bigger and bigger, until Prettyface woke up.

"Prettyface! Are you alright?!" Beautifulstar was leaning over her.

"I swear, she was kicking and everything, Beautifulstar! Does she need to go see Fashionflower?" Prettyface heard Lovelynose whispering from the side. She said it so quietly it was as if talking too loudly would kill Prettyface.

"Yes, I think it would be best if we let Fashionflower check on her. Prettyface, can you walk?", Beautifulstar mewed. She nodded, then Prettyface got up to show that she was capable. Lovelynose rushed to her side to help Prettynose get to the medicine den.

When she got there, Fashionflower immediately came to her side. "Oh, no, Prettyface! Are you sick? What's wrong?" But, Prettyface said nothing and lied down on some comfy moss that Fashionflower had put out. Lovelynose explained to her that Prettynose had a bad dream, and needed medical attention. Prettyface felt fine, just a little startled. What had that dream meant, why was it not about StarClan and hunting? Prettyface shook her head to clear out those thoughts. It was obviously nothing to worry about. Maybe she was just dreaming about NormalClan? There are always weird noises coming from NormalClan. Eventually Lovelynose left, only but only after Fashionflower convinced her that staying might harm Prettyface.

"Okay Prettyface, what's up? What was it about?" Fashionflower mewed. She sat down in front of Prettyface. Fashionflower was probably one of the most social cats in the Clan, but she always kept a secret when told.

"It was weird. I was in this gloomy weird place, then I took a step forward and fell. There were lots of cats that sounded like they were injured, too." Prettyface's fur ruffled just thinking about it. "What does it mean? Have you gotten any prophecies from StarClan?"

Right when Prettyface said StarClan, she noticed a pang of worry come from Fashionflower. "The truth is.. I haven't been sent anything from StarClan for the last few moons. I'm not sure what it means, but it's not good." Fashionflower looked around for any cats listening. The only possible one could be Starbuckspaw, Fashionflower's apprentice. But, Starbuckspaw was out doing apprentice duties. "I had a dream that was a bit like yours, it took place in a dark place like you said. Perfectstar, the first leader of MarySueClan was there. She didn't speak, but looked like she was in pain. Then, out of no where, a cat with an old, ragged pelt appeared and told me something a bit startling."

"What was it?" Prettyface interrupted.

"He told me these exact words", she mewed, "'Although you think you've done right all your life, what has been dusted with that perfectness can be fatal.'"


End file.
